laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Solantis
"...We are The Hollow, and all shall bow before our might." - The Hollow after awakening. Solantis is a member of Sabertooth, and one of the silver dragons. Appearance Solantis is a tall slender woman, with long white hair with bangs and purple eyes. She wears simple silver cloth armour and carries around a spear. Biography Early Life Solantis' earliest memory was of her and her brother lying in a field. She didn't know anything from before that moment, and had no idea why. Her brother stepped up to ensure they were both looked after. He used his telepathy to provide a home and food for the two of them. It would only last for a short time though, as people in the town would become very suspicious of the two very quickly. Eventually, they came across a woman with red hair named Lorna Davi. She told them about how her and some of her friends were planning on forming a guild of adventurers. Thinking that this could help discover his lost memories, the two agreed to join this guild. Pre Merger So that they could form their guild, the group needed to make money and reputation to start the guild. They joined a guild called Sabertooth to accomplish this task. To complete their initiation, the group was given four quests. Their first quest was to rescue a kidnapped princess from a horde of orcs. To get to the location, they decided to cut through the mountain. After finding a magical entrance, killing some undead, and debunking a goblin disguised as a dragon, they found an enchanted sword. Wolfie, one of their companions, took the sword and began to act strange. After a few moments, he killed the goblin. Being concerned, the group tied up their friend and brought him to an enchanter near by. He informed them that the sword had a demon sealed inside of it, and the only way to save their friend would be to release the demon and kill it. They succeeded, and their friend was sane once again. They proceeded to save the princess from the orcs, only to discover that the princess was actually a succubus. They defeated the orcs and succubus, but Lorna felt that they deserved compensation from the town near by. The mayor claimed not to know about the succubus, but Lorna felt it necessary to take him for all his worth. Solantis and her brother decided to start looting the house as well. After leaving, Solantis went to a general store and started hustling the merchant into giving her excessive discounts. Feeling satisfied, the group continued onto the next quest which was to investigate some disappearances in a near by town. They gathered some information, and found their way into a tunnel underground. Lorna knocked a large group of snake people out, and the group started to kill them while unconscious. Lorna picked up a diary from one of them, which lead Bert to the conclusion that most of the snake people were actually once humans. The group interrogated one of the snake people, learning that they were gathering sacrifices to summon their god and a way to turn the humans back to normal. After defeating the high priest and restoring the people back to normal, the group left for the next portion of the quest. At this point, the group started to separate. Lorna took a bulk of the money to go back to the guild, Bert left to the holy city of Amaranthia, and Solantis and Driksis received a strange letter from someone named Tabnar claiming to know about their past. The twins met with the man, who told them he was their grandfather. He told them that they were part of a powerful family of psions, and that once every thousand years twins are born and a ritual must be preformed. Her brother ensured her that Tabnar was not lying, and so the twins agreed to preform the ritual. He brought them to a large group of people in a temple, most of whom seemed to recognize the two of them. They were kept in the dark about the ritual until the moment it was about to begin. In the middle of the ritual, Tabnar told the twins to hold hands so that they could continue. They could feel a strange pull between the two of them, but more mental and less physical. Solantis felt like she was being drawn into her brother more so than she felt he was being pulled towards her. After a few moments, the two fell unconscious. Post Merger As the two were on the ground motionless, the people all whispered to each other in awe. This had never happened in the history of the family. The writings always depicted a clear cut winner between the two, and never anything close to a draw. The two sat on the ground for a few minutes before their bodies started to shine brighter than a sun. When the light finally dimmed, the twins were both gone and one being stood in their place. The being introduced himself as The Hollow, and lifted his hands in the air. As he did, everyone in the temple lifted into the air. Once everyone was in the air, the being twisted its hands and all the peoples necks broke simultaneously. The Hollow left the temple and began travelling the country. After spending some time meditating, the being discovered that it possessed traits of every type of psion imaginable. It was the ultimate psionic being. As it continued to meditate, it discovered that not only immortal, but it could also make other people immortal as well. As it traveled, people flocked to it worshiping it as a god. As a gift to the faithful, it turned them immortal. The people turned immortal gathered together and called themselves the Sirens. While travelling, The Hollow would judge the people of towns it came across. If it felt the people were worthy, it would leave the village alone. If they were not worthy, it would purge them. Eventually, The Hollow ran into Lorna. She was furious that the twins were shifting on their responsibilities and decided to track them down. After a short conversation, she knew that her old friends had become mad with power and decided it best to end it. The Hollow tried to strike her down, but something stopped it. Whether it was what little humanity was left, or simply too much power caving in on itself, there was no way to tell. Lorna slew The Hollow, and put an end to its rain of terror. Equipment Solantis was equip with cloth armour laced with Dragon scales. She also possessed a simple spear. The Hollow is equip with elegant robes much like what a priest would wear. Powers The Hollow is the most powerful psion in history. It possesses a combination of every psion abilities, including abilities of Meta Mind, Psion Uncarnate and Pyrokineticist.